


Visual Impairment

by Charity_Angel



Series: Moments [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ianto talks some sense into Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visual Impairment

**Author's Note:**

> The title is intended to be mildly humorous - the vision of Ianto impaired everyone's ability to function as normal human beings. I really hope people take it as such.

Jack’s face fell when Ianto emerged from the bathroom, contact lenses firmly in place.

“No,” he said simply.

Jack pouted. “Why not?”

Ianto raised his eyebrows and put his hands on his hips. “Because yesterday, only one person got any work done. Owen.”

“What?”

“Owen worked. No-one else.” Ianto sighed. “The girls were glued to the CCTV. You spent the entire day harassing me. I spent the entire day being harassed. They’re staying here.”

Jack was threatening a full-on sulk. Ianto changed tactic:

“If I leave them here, then only you get to see me in them.”

That clinched it.


End file.
